


The Watcher

by Chrysantheous



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysantheous/pseuds/Chrysantheous





	The Watcher

The moonlight shined through the windows of the hallway of the Ghoul Manor. Nothing was heard, except the soft rustling of leaves and the chorus of crickets, serenading the night. The tallest of the five Ghouls tiptoed his way out of his room to get to the bathroom, trying desperately to keep the tranquility. With each careful step, the floor betrayed him with loud creaking. He walked passed his brothers’ rooms, hearing soft snoring coming from behind their doors. 

As the Air Ghoul was reaching his destination, he noticed a sliver of light coming from a door that was cracked open just a bit. He noticed it was his brother, Aether’s, room. As Air approached the room, he noticed an unusual noise coming from inside. Soft panting, and gentle moans came from the tiny crack in the door. Air placed one of his hands on the doorknob, being careful not to open the door, because he was afraid to make himself known. He places the other hand on the wall next to him, and leans in to peek through the narrow opening. 

What he saw was something that made him quickly back away. Air’s face was completely flushed and warm. He places a hand over his mouth, to keep him from making any noise as he leaned back towards the door. Through the crack, he watched, as Aether lied on his bed, completely naked. The full moon illuminated his long naked body. Air gazed upon the Quintessence Ghoul’s body, in all its glory, and his mouth began to get dry.

Aether’s hands were exploring every inch of him; running over his chest, down to his belly, before reaching his full erection. One of his ringed hands lightly grazed the shaft of his length, while the other caressed his inner thighs. He lolled his head back, letting small exhales escape his lips.   
As Air watched his brother enjoy himself fully, he began to feel tension within his boxer briefs. He ran his hands down to his growing erection, and began to squeeze himself, not letting his eyes leave the beautiful scene in front of him. He bit his lip to keep him from making any noise. 

Aether wrapped his thick fingers around his leaking length, and began to stroke himself softly and slowly. Each time his hand reached his throbbing head, he let out a small whimper, which made Air shiver with delight and heightened his arousal. Aether began to pump his cock a bit harder and a bit faster. He bites his lower lip, and furrows his eyebrows; a face that nearly sent Air over the edge.

Reaching inside his shorts, Air began to mimic his brother’s actions, slowly stroking himself as he reacted to his personal peep show. He watched as Aether squirmed, moaned and gasped. Air licked his dry lips, and let out the softest groan. 

Aether slowed his stroking, and teased himself by using his free hand to pinch one of his sensitively pert nipples. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy chuckle. He began to get into a kneeling position; his back turned away from the door. He caressed his body, slowly running his fingertips over his soft skin. He turned his head to his left, his eyes closed, as a soft smirk spreads across his face. 

“I know you’re watching me, brother.” He said as he began to bend over, putting his soft and round ass on display for Air. Behind the door, Air’s face turned a deep shade of red, wondering how Aether figured out he was peeping. 

“It’s okay, Air. I like that you’re watching.” Said Aether as he reached behind himself, caressing his backside with one hand, and continuing to stroke himself with the other. Air bit his lower lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. It was such a beautiful sight, and he loved the way the moonlight accentuated every one of Aether’s curves. He had to restrain himself from bursting through the door, like some sort of feral animal, and take him right then and there.

“Air, please come inside.” Aether said teasingly. The double entendre was enough to make Air sweat a little bit, but he did as he was asked, and revealed himself to his brother. He slowly walked through the door, his hands behind his back, and his length fully erect in his shorts. 

Aether slowly climbs off his bed and walks towards the tall ghoul. Air clenched his jaw as his brother slowly sauntered over to him. After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, Aether was finally face to face with Air. “I must confess something to you, brother.” He said as he reached for one of Air’s hands. He slowly brought the hand up to his face, running one of Air’s fingertips over his soft lips, Aether’s crystal blue gaze never leaving Air’s eyes. “I was hoping one day you would catch me pleasing myself. My fantasies always involve you.” He finishes his sentence by slipping Air’s middle finger into his warm mouth. 

Air inhaled sharply, his throbbing length twitching within his shorts, becoming more and more uncomfortable within its fabric prison. Aether slipped his brother’s finger out of his mouth, as his lips curled into a mischievous grin. His eyes ran all over Air’s body until they fixed onto his erection.   
“Mmm, it seems as if you enjoyed my little show, my dear brother.” Aether said as he looked back into Air’s eyes. He leaned into Air’s ear, letting his warm breath caress his brother’s skin. “Would you like to be inside me, Air?” Aether’s words made Air swallow hard, and goosebumps covered his body. He rolled his eyes back and closed them, before nodding slowly, his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

Aether chuckled softly before nipping at Air’s earlobe, making Air flinch slightly. Aether backed away from his taller brother, and gave him one last look before turning around and walking back to his bed. He climbed back onto his bed, and looked at Air, who didn’t move an inch. Aether raised his ringed hand and, with a “come hither” motion, called for his brother. 

“Come and get me, brother.”


End file.
